Hogwarts University
by HTTYD229
Summary: AU Marauders Era. Hogwarts is a famed University, and everyone has their future plans. "Sirius rolled his eyes. 'I figured we would have this problem.' He explained, still grinning. 'It's S-i-r-i-u-s. Not s-e-r-i-o-u-s. And before you ask, my middle name isn't 'Lee'. It's Orion'." Introductions are in order and the chaos begins on move in day, All rights reserved; I disclaim.


It was a warm mid-August afternoon, and a candy-apple red sports car pulled up on to college grounds. A messy raven-haired haired boy of 18 with rectangular glasses turned the corner and parked his car next to a sleek black motorbike in the specified lot for those who would reside in Gryffindor Den, one of the residential buildings on Hogwarts University car itself had been a graduation present from his parents. Yes, it was used, but the year on it was more than recent; only being out on the market for a couple of years. However, today was a fresh start to his new life. Not wanting a fuss, the boy had already bid them goodbye before he left that morning. If he didn't, there was a good chance his mother wouldn't leave. He knew he had a reputation, and a mummy's boy was certainly not it. Regardless, the bespectacled adolescent grabbed his bags and headed inside, eager to meet his roommates.

Popping the trunk, he lifted his belongings from the back with ease. It was noticeable that plenty of other students were moving in today. They were milling around all over with their family or some friends, grabbing their trunks and whatever they had brought with them. Some were chatting like old friends, some seemed nervous or sentimental, while the remainder were just plain relieved to live away from their hometown and out of their parents' hair. Mind a blur; he looked over the hill to figure out which buildings across campus he would be having classes in when…

SLAM

Bags flew everywhere, and the boy found himself flat on the ground, his vision suddenly one giant blob of color.

"I believe these belong to you, mate." A voice rang out, followed by a characteristic barking laugh. He went to take the outstretched had to stand up, only to realize they held his glasses.

"Oh, thanks." Clumsily putting them on, he could now clearly see that a boy his age with sleek black hair that was longer in length stood in front of him.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm avoiding my parents right now. Once they find out where I'm residing, they'll pull me out for sure."

The first nodded, now thankful he had left his parents at home, even though they'd be proud of his residential assignment. "I understand." He replied, proceeding to pick his things up off the ground. "I'm Potter; James Potter. Room 107."

The boy in front of him smiled. "Finally, I've met one of my roommates. I'm Sirius Black, by the way." He said, picking his things up off the ground as well.

James laughed. "Seriously?" he asked, entering the building with the boy called 'Sirius' .

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I figured we would have this problem." He explained, still grinning. "It's S-i-r-i-u-s. Not s-e-r-i-o-u-s. And before you ask, my middle name isn't 'Lee'. It's Orion."

This little clarification only made James laugh harder as Sirius pulled him behind a wall just before a couple walked by with a teenager who very much looked like Sirius himself, which James figured was his new friend's family.

"What kind of name is Sirius Orion Black?"

The young man shrugged.

"Sirius is the brightest star in the sky, and Orion is a prominent constellation known as 'The Great Hunter'."

The two whirled around to find a sandy haired boy with a shabbier appearance. His clothes were mended here and there, and his shaggy hair fell in his face a bit. Frankly, they were surprised at the sudden input from someone they didn't even know, but James and Sirius waved it off.

"God, did my parents have high hopes for me." Sirius laughed. "If they thought I was going to be a astrological prodigy or in all honors classes in high school or something, then they thought wrong."

The pair got up and made their way inside (thankfully the doors were propped open) and headed over to the registration table where they confirmed information and were given their schedules along with ID cards that allowed access throughout campus. The residential building in itself had a relaxing atmosphere with red and gold everywhere. It just made everything seem warmer without increasing the temperature. Traipsing and laughing down the hall, James and Sirius remembered they weren't the only ones around. A very pretty redhead was talking to a bloke their age with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Come off it, Lily. Why can't you switch to Slytherin Hole?" The male protested, his dark eyes gazing down into her bright green.

"Maybe I want to make a few more friends, Sev." The girl referred to Lily assured. "You'll always be my best friend.

James said, wrinkling his nose and giving Severus a look of disgust. "Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius. The messy haired adolescent had heard plenty about Hogwarts University from his parents, especially the four residential halls and the certain qualities college students often shared in each.

Sirius looked over at him. "My whole family had been in Slytherin. That's why I'm avoiding them; so they won't realize this is where I'm staying."

The bespectacled boy was shocked. "Blimey, I thought you were alright."

The second boy grinned. "Meh, I'm one to break tradition. It always happens." The Slytherin pretended to gag. "Got a problem with that?"

Severus nodded. "No, unless you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Then why are you in Slytherin seeing as you're neither?" James roared in laughter at his friend's comeback. Humiliated, Snape stormed off, and headed to his own dormitory.

"See you around, Snivellus

Lily glared at the two of them. "It's 'Severus', actually." she corrected, her voice and temper matching her fiery red hair. "If you're going to call someone by a nickname, get to know them and make sure they approve of it first."

James smirked, looking at her with hazel eyes over top of his glasses. "Actually, there is someone I'd like to get to know-"

"Not likely." Lily had cut him off. Her glare pierced into him, but James waved it off.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." She gave them one last look, her emerald eyes flashing before turning to find the friend that had come with her that went by the name of Severus.

Sirius beamed, letting out that trade mark barking laugh. "Smooth, mate. Absolutely genius. Maybe we should go for his beaky nose next time around."

James nodded, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Will do." he looked around, noting that her room (108) was right across from his. It was a little obvious, as a little sparkly green sign, much like her eyes, was hanging on her the door with her name neatly scrawled with practically perfect penmanship.

"So 'Evans', huh?" he smirked, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Sirius' playful grey eyes sparkled with mischief as he swiped his ID card in the slot by the door knob. A little green light blinked, and the door unlocked.

"I'm assuming you're not going to let her live it down?" James and Sirius jumped in surprise, only to find the same shaggy haired bow from only a few minutes ago who seemed to know everything about constellations. Up close, James was able to see that the boy had amber eyes and a few pink scars along his cheek.

"Why is it that I get the feeling you two are up to no good?"

James stared at him in shock. "How did you get in here?"

The apparent roommate blinked, setting down the textbook he was reading on his bed. "Well, I was valedictorian of my class, and my parents don't have a ton of extra money, especially for college. I applied for the scholarship, and based off my grades, accomplishments, and extracurricular activities, I received a full scholarship for this university in particu-"

"Not here." Sirius corrected, fed up with this know-it-all after a total of 5 minutes. "I meant in here…. In the dormitory."

The third rolled those golden eyes of his. "I'm rooming here. While you two were bickering with the other students in the corridors, I gained access to our dormitory." he answered simply.  
I mean, this is room 107, isn't it?"

The two fast friends groaned, flopping down on the same bed.

"What are you doing reading our textbooks anyways? Classes don't start for three whole days."

"That's what you do in college, but I've already read mine." The newcomer dropped a 4 inch binder with color coded tabs for each and every chapter and every single section in each and every chapter. "And taken notes. I just need the professors' in depth lectures and assignments-"

"What are you even majoring in?" It was James who had asked this time purely out of disbelief that someone who was this ahead in their classes. "Some complicated science like chemical engineering or something?"

The third shook his head. "Education." he answered confidently. "Elementary and Secondary; specializing in history, English-"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fantastic. Not only do we have the professors breathing down our necks, but we're sharing our dormitory with one."

"The 'professor' has a name, you know. Remus Lupin." He introduced, sending Sirius a look. "And if you want to go that route, then it's Professor Lupin to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry; Professor Lupin." Sirius corrected himself mockingly. "Do I get detention."

Remus folded his arms across his chest. "No, but if you slack off instead of doing your work, you're not going to last long."

The bespectacled boy looked between the two of them. "Wait! Speaking of majors, what's yours, Sirius?" he asked, not wanting a full blown argument in the dormitory on the first day.

Sirius grinned. "Mechanical Engineering." he answered pridefully. "My motorcycle is out in the lot there. My parents said if I saved up enough, I could get my own car. Instead, I saved up, bought a beat up motorcycle, and fixed it up with a few friends."

James nodded, recognizing the shiny black motorcycle with the blinding chrome. The fact that his newfound friend who seemed to to have a care in the world had the determination to accomplish what he did was incredible. On the other hand, he wondered just how two people that were on each end of the personality scale of Care-free and Overachiever had wound up in the same dormitory.

Remus looked over at James, his relaxed expression showed no evidence of the argument a few minutes prior. "So, what about you? I mean, what are you-"

The atmosphere was interrupted. There was a yelp coming from the hallway and the three roommates dropped what they were doing and opened the door. Immediately, they found a boy with a larger build and at least a head shorter than James with watery blue eyes and light blond hair trying to get away from a group of older students that apparently enjoyed teasing him, more than likely about being overweight.

Remus let out a low growl, his lips curling up into a snarl. Immediately, he stormed over and stood between the others and the boy; amber eyes blazing with fury. It was obvious the other students were from Slytherin just by their attitude.

"Leave him alone." His voice was authoritative as he tried to defend someone he didn't even know.

A girl with pale skin and wild curly black hair let out a high pitch laughed. "So the ickle Freshman wants to play?" she taunted. "What's the matter, commoner? Too low of an income to buy a comeback because you're too idiotic to think of one?"

Her friend, a boy with grey eyes and long blond hair chuckled menacingly. "What's filth like you doing here? I thought the University was a private school? I guess I was given misinformation."

Remus glared at them. "It was." he confirmed, making sure his voice would grow to a level where someone who actually had authority could hear him. "_Originally_ back when it was founded over a century ago. Within the past 20 years, they made it more open to the public. And judging by you're cynical attitudes, you got here on pure wealth while _some_ of us had to work our entire lives trying to better ourselves. I guarantee that those of us who work constantly have a hell of a lot more promise that those of you who have connections. I don't give a damn what you're taunting him about, but I'm putting an end to it."

The older student with blond hair stuck up his nose, eyes narrowing. "Now see here." he said, grabbing Remus by the collar and yanking him up to eye level. "One more smart response like that, and I'll-"

"Mr. Malfoy." A lady with a green dress and wire rimmed glasses strode past him. Remus fell to the ground with a thud while the chubbier of them scampered over to the side. "Treat the younger students with respect or you'll be expelled."

The one called Malfoy flashed a grin. "Of course, Professor. I was just teaching this one here a lesson on what to do if they _do_ find themselves in a similar situation."

"Don't let me catch you again. Same goes for you Miss Black." The girl nodded with false innocence before leading Malfoy out the door with her trademark high frequency laugh.

Remus looked over to the boy who they had been picking on. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I-I think so..." he answered, his nasally voice on the high pitched side. "P-Petter Pettigrew..."

"Remus Lupin." the first introduced, giving him a kind smile.

James the other hand was in complete shock. "Sirius, who the bloody hell was that?"

The boy in question shook his head. "I should have known." he groaned. "It was my stupid cousin and her stupid sister's bloody boyfriend."

**Ok, I hope I didn't rush the ending with McGonagall dismissing them, but I felt like it was suitable enough. Reviews equal faster chapter updates. Oh! Characters with ideas for majors are greatly appreciated, since I've only figured out Remus, James, Sirius, Severus, and potentially Lily and Lucius. **


End file.
